


The Yes/No Predicament

by Ultra



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 02, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Sheldon has a proposal to put to Penny.





	The Yes/No Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



“And so, in conclusion, to ensure the happiness of my mother and to assist you in your current financial predicament, would you marry me?”

Penny’s head came up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She stared at Sheldon, realising that he was on one knee now. She breezed out during his speech but now he sure had her attention off her magazine.

“Sheldon, did you just... propose?”

“Yes, I did. It is customary for you to give a yes or no answer.”

“I know, I just... you want to marry me?”

“Yes, and I laid out a list of very good reasons.” Sheldon made a face. “Were you not listening? Good Lord, we’re going to have to work on your attention span before the wedding.”

“Wedding? Sheldon, this is crazy. You’re crazy!”

“Not at all. Penny, I understand you’re shocked. You never thought you would be so lucky, but the fact of the matter is, I am talking about a mutually beneficial arrangement. Furthermore, and perhaps I should’ve added this to my original list but, well, you are the most physically attractive woman I have ever seen, in real life or in fiction, plus I trust you more than anyone else I know. I have no idea if this is what married people should feel. Love cannot be quantified by science and as such appears to be an anomaly of the human condition, but what I feel for you is... special. You’re special to me. So, Penny, will you marry me?”

She heard every word of that speech and couldn’t imagine anything more romantic. As her eyes met his, she knew there was only one answer she could give.

“Yes, Sheldon. I would love to marry you.”

Even koalas had never made him smile quite so much as that.


End file.
